Ice Age: The Series
For other uses, see Ice Age: The Series (disambiguation) Ice Age: The Series is an American animated CGI series spun off from the Ice Age film series created by Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha. The series first premiered on Fox on August 10, 2012 with the episode "Welcome Back", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. All of the cast members from the films reprise their roles in the show. Production of the series began in 2011, with a demo airing on Fox on January 5, 2012. The series was originally set to premiere on July 20, 2012 to concide with the release of Ice Age: Continential Drift, but was moved to August. The producers decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Welcome Back" on August 10, 2012. On May 10, 2016, Fox renewed the series for its fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, with the fifth season premiering on July 22, 2016. The sixth season premiered on May 28, 2017. Series Development The development of Ice Age: The Series ''began in 2009 after the release of ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Creators Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha came up with the concept of having there be an television series of the Ice Age franchise. Production on the series began in 2011 after the airing of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas on Fox. On December 15, 2011, Chris Wedge announced that Fox has ordered a demo pilot, which aired on January 5, 2012. On June 17 2012, Wedge announced that the series would premiere shortly after the release of Ice Age: Continential Drift. The series was originally set to premiere on July 20, 2012 to concide with the release of Ice Age: Continential Drift, but was moved to August. The producers decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Welcome Back" on August 10, 2012. On April 19, 2013, Angry Birds Channel acquired the syndication rights for $10 million. In June 2013, the network began airing Ice Age: The Series ''episodes. The show's theme song is "We Are (Family)" from the fourth film, and performed by Keke Palmer. All seven seasons of the series will be available to stream exclusively on Disney+ when the service launches on November 12, 2019. Episodes See List of Ice Age: The Series episodes Characters '''Main' These are the drawn images of the characters, done at Film Roman. Manny.png Sid.png Diego.png Shira.png Ellie.png Peaches.png Granny.png Crash.png Eddie.png Voice Cast Main * Ray Romano as Manny * John Legizamo as Sid * Denis Leary as Diego * Jennifer Lopez as Shira * Queen Latifah as Ellie * Keke Palmer as Peaches * Adam DeVine as Julian * Jessie J as Brooke * Michael Strahan as Teddy * Wanda Sykes as Granny * Anna Kendrick as Kira * Collin Dean as Jade * Jace Norman as John * Noline Oliver as Jesse * Seann William Scott as Crash * Josh Peck as Eddie * Chris Wedge as Scrat Recurring * Simon Pegg as Buck * Karen Disher as Scratte * Lorri Bagley as Jennifer * Jane Krakowski as Rachel * Kristen Johnson as Sylvia * Rebel Wilson as Raz * Aziz Ansari as Squint (Seth Green in Season 4-present) Guest Coming soon! Additional Voices * Ashley Albert * Jill Apple * G.K. Bowes * Becky Boxer * Susan Boyajian * Edita Brychta * Julianne Buescher * Aimee Castle * Robert Clotworthy * Jim Conroy * Darin De Paul * Chris Edgerly * Lauri Fraser * Lloyd Floyd * Nadia Gan * Jason Harris * Karen Huie * Bob Joles * Sean Kenin * Vanessa Lemonides * Hope Levy * Bill Lobley * David O. Lodge * Yuri Lowenthal * Mona Marshall * Danny Mastrogiorgio * Brian Scott McFadden * Chris Phillips * Peter Pamela Rose * David Shaughnessy * Stephanie Sheh * Michael Sinterniklaas * Andre Sogliuzzo * Joel Swetow * Fred Tatasciore * Alanna Ubach * Kari Wahlgren * Tashiana Washington * Debra Wilson * Ruth Zalduondo End Credits See Ice Age: The Series/Credits DVD releases See Ice Age: The Series/DVD releases Broadcasting Networks Networks who payed Syndation rights to air the show